1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a laundry treating apparatus, and, more particularly, to a laundry treating apparatus capable of having a door that automatically opens.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a laundry treating apparatus is a common designation for various kinds of treating apparatus that treat laundry by applying physical and chemical actions to the laundry, such as a washing machine that removes contaminants from clothes, bedding, etc. (hereinafter, referred to as ‘laundry’) using a chemical decomposition action of water and detergent, and a physical action, such as friction, between water and laundry; a drying machine that dries wet laundry by spinning; and a refresher that sprays heated steam to the laundry for preventing the occurrence of allergic reaction due to the laundry and, in addition, for easily and conveniently washing the laundry.
In such a laundry treating apparatus, however, a laundry entrance opening is kept closed by a door when the laundry treating apparatus is not in use, with the result that germs and mold are easily propagated due to damp air and the airtight environment of the laundry treating apparatus. Consequently, an inherent goal of the laundry treating apparatus, to maintain cleanliness and hygiene of clothes, is not satisfied.